This invention relates to telescoping, multi-tube, vehicle radio antennas adapted for power extension and retraction, and particularly such antennas having sealing means between telescoping tubes to prevent the entry of water into the interior of the antenna. Such sealing means may be desirable when the antenna is mounted in a part of the vehicle which does not provide a drain for the antenna, such as certain rear fenders adjacent the vehicle trunk.
Prior art antennas of this kind often have used an annular sealing element in or adjacent the upper opening of each tube to maintain sealing contact with the tube just inside it as the latter moved axially through said opening. However, a problem which can occur with such antennas is a tendency of two or more of said tubes to bind against each other in a partially extended position and thus prevent full extension or closure of the antenna, particularly in freezing wet weather. The friction of a sealing element throughout the entire antenna extension and retraction can aggravate such a problem.